nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Such Is the Nature of Revenge
"Such Is The Nature Of Revenge" is the 15th mission and last level of the award-winning video game The Operative: No One Lives Forever. As the fourth and final installment of the "Alpine Quartet", it concludes the quest to find the list of H.A.R.M.'s intended victims and resolves all other unanswered questions that were raised throughout the game. The Game of the Year Edition features a bonus level entitled Rest and Relaxation, which takes place a few days after the events of this level and features a story-line of its own. Briefing You've escaped with the list. The Baroness has escaped, but it's only a matter of time before she's brought to justice. Volkov and Baron Dumas are dead. Meanwhile, Armstrong has vanished but it seems unlikely that you will have anything to fear from him. All that is left is to report the good news to Command. Synopsis Scene 1 Having escaped from the chateau, Cate Archer contacts Mr. Jones from a payphone in the town below to inform him she has retrieved the list and will forward the names in a telegram within the next hour. However, she is confronted by Baroness Dumas who tries to kill her, but is too slow for Archer. She makes the statement that "H.A.R.M. does not die with me" and that "it's not my wounds you should be worried about". Archer realizes that the Baroness has infected herself and could blow up any minute. She rushes through the village to warn all the civilians to get off the streets and to take cover. Once everyone is in safety, the Baroness only causes a little explosion due to the low population density (see Project Lambda). Archer pities the Baroness with the words "poor pathetic creature". Scene 2 Following her great success, Archer reports back to the briefing room where even Mr. Smith has to admit that he was wrong about his previous judgment on Archer's capabilities. Mr. Jones makes a toast and remarks that Archer is "one of the boys" now. She has not only proven herself but has also saved the world, for which (even without anyone knowing) it will be forever indebted to her. Believing all to be over, Archer visits Bruno Lawrie's grave and comments on how this was the first night she slept peacefully since her father died. She is startled when Tom Goodman whom she believed to be dead confronts her and reveals that he's been working for H.A.R.M. all along. In a showdown, Archer overpowers Goodman and orders him to drop his gun. Without warning, he is shot by Mr. Smith and falls into a freshly-dug grave. Smith then points his gun at Archer but is shot in the leg by Mr. Jones who states that Smithy was the traitor who sold out UNITY. Archer is in for another surprise when Lawrie shows up and reveals that he faked his own death in order to secretly uncover Smithy's treacherous activities. When Smith reaches for his gun, Archer is too fast for him and she delivers the final blow which kills him. Lawrie proceeds to explain the events of the past weeks: Unhappy with his resignation from the field, Mr. Smith decided to turn on UNITY and sell them out in return for an immense amount of money. He chose H.A.R.M. as his new benefactor and hired Melvin Blitzny, a former Vacuum Cleaner salesman from Akron Ohio, to impersonate UNITY agent Tom Goodman for whom he had laid a deadly trap in Amsterdam. Every mission that Archer was sent on was a trap which was meant to kill her. Blitzney's blowing up of the Freighter was only one of these attempts. Smith couldn't be arrested until Lawrie found the necessary evidence which he finally did in the form of the puppet. Although she is relieved that it's all over now, Archer is furious with Lawrie for having deceived her like this. When told that she's overreacting, to which Lawrie replies: "I'll show you overreacting you bastard!" :End credits roll Final Cutscene Meanwhile in an unspecified location, Dmitrij Volkov (who is very much alive) informs someone of "bad news". The Director replies that he is "already aware of the situation" and that they'll just "have to do better next time, wont we". Memorable quotes Baroness Dumas: "Know this, little girl. H.A.R.M. does not die with me." Mr. Jones: "Saving the world is our job, you see. If we do it properly, nobody even knows the world was in jeopardy to begin with. Not a lot of fanfare, I suppose. Just the satisfaction of a job well done." References Akron • Ammo box • Amsterdam • Antidote • Antitoxin • Apfelstrudel • Baron Dumas • Baroness Dumas • Beer • Bertrand • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Cate Archer • Casket • Champagne • Coffee • Cryptography Department (UNITY) • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dime • Dmitrij Volkov • Fleischgelatin • Florida • Frankfurt Inn (Alps) • Franz • Freighter • Gefauhliche • Gentleman's Tailoring House • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • Hank Johnson • H.A.R.M. • Inga Vandervoort • Inge Wagner • Jacket • London • Magnus Armstrong • Melvin Blitzny • Milk • Morocco • Mr. Jones • Mr. Smith • Ms. Kavanaugh • New York • Ohio • Oktoberfest • Otto Schenker • Petri .38 Airweight Revolver • Rooke Nook • Sauerbraten • Scotch • Shepherd Arms 9mm • SJR Mapmakers Inc • Supply Department (UNITY) • Sweden • Telegram • The Director • Tokyo • Tom Goodman • UNITY • Vacuum Cleaner • Wiener Wurstchen • Wienerschnitzel • World War II • Zurich References from the end credits * The Operative: No One Lives Forever End Credits Trivia * The map used for Scene 1 is the exact same location as Alpine Intrigue Scene 1, the only differences are that it is now daytime and that the level begins at the "ending" and works its way back to the starting point of Alpine Intrigue * Although civilians are usually impossible to talk to once they've been frightened by a weapon, they will instantly listen to you when you warn them to get inside. This is unlike Dr. Schenker for example who only listens to you when you've holstered your weapon. * Using either the Stun Gas or Sleeping Gas on the Baroness (not recommended) will result in glitches for the queued cut scene. The Sleeping Gas will immediately start the timer and the Baroness explodes without having said anything. The Stun Gas will cause her to run away and the cut scene must be skipped in order to proceed. * Shooting the Baroness as she prepares to explode has no effect on her (except for some blood loss if blood-mode is switched on). However when Archer herself threatens to explode in The Indomitable Cate Archer Scene 3, she is vulnerable to enemy fire and can be killed without the reagent taking effect. * In most missions, if three or more civilians are killed by enemy fire, the mission is failed, but in Scene 1, the mission is failed if just one civilian is killed. * The graveyard (Scene 2) is riddled with Intelligence items, ammo boxes and even Antitoxin. The antitoxin is especially useful as Tom uses cyanide-tipped bullets. * Tom Goodman/Melvin Blitzny is the only character whose expression changes in the game. In this one he has an angry face while in every other level he is always smiling. * An intelligence item from H.A.R.M. found in the graveyard reveals that Melvin Blitzny was known as Agent 4809 and that he had located a complete CT-180 Utility Launcher. * This is the first scene where Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith are seen outside of the war room. * If the final cut scene is skipped the game cuts straight to the mission report/main menu screen. One has to patiently wait through the entire credits if one wants to see the final cut scene between Volkov and The Director. Category:Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions